You're gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone
by KM Rune
Summary: She had believed she was loved. She believed she had a place. When it all came crashing down a second time she left and never looked back. It's been five years since anyone has offically seen her though the Barden Bellas still get updates ever now and then.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Pitch Perfect.

This was stuck in my head and had to get it out.

I'm not sure if this is worth continuing or even if I will. Either way I hope some readers out there will give it a try.

_**You're gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone**_

~0~

She came out of her room to be greeted with the sight of them making love, again.

With out her.

Part of her was glad, relived even that she was making this choice but the other part, the invested part in this relationship broke for what was obviously never to be. Six months into her junior year and they had approached her with this arrangement. Things had been rocky with Jesse and they had been there. Looking back at it now she realizes what a mistake it had been for herself.

Six months later she had everything ready expect for one last thing.

"Bree. Chloe. Can we talk?"

Neither stopped and a mumbled, "Later Bec," was uttered from one of them.

Picking up the water gun lying next to her feet, she brought it just for this occasion, she carefully anchor it to her shoulder and fired.

Aubrey and Chloe jumped away from each other in shock quickly looking for the cause of them being drenched. Aubrey did not miss Beca standing a few feet away dropping her arm with the gun still firmly in her hand, the ear spike once again taking its rightful place and dressed more 'alt' then when they had first met the girl two years ago.

"Damn it Beca! What the hell?!" She shouted.

"Nice to know that you both remember me Aubrey. I was starting to think you forgotten."

"Beca you know we would never forget about you. We love you."

Beca tried hard not to roll her eyes at the two. She really did but she was beyond pissed at them. Maybe more so at Chloe for lying to her about how this would all go. She had tried. Really tried to be open and talk to them. Tell them how she felt but she had been ignored. Two wonderful months then nothing unless it was to get them off then they would go right to sleep.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Do you, cause I can't tell."

This time Aubrey said, "Beca be reasonable. Of course we do."

"No you don't. I'm a toy to you both. And I'm done. I've tried but I'm done. I hoped that when I came in here you both would stop for just once and listen to me but you didn't. So that is it. It's finished."

"Beca you don't mean that." Chloe tried as she reached out grabbing the blanket to cover herself. She knew it was nothing they hadn't seen before but it felt right to be covered during this discussion. Seeing her one of her girlfriends standing there, looking so hurt and furious wasn't sitting well with her.

They knew that having a polyamory relationship would be hard. Difficult even but they weren't prepared for Beca standing before them stating that she was done after only being together for six months.

She had been the one to want this in the first place. It hadn't occurred to her till she stood in the aisle watching as Beca kissed Jesse that she was in love with the rebel. After the party had died down and everyone was in their beds she finally let go. Aubrey noticed a week later that something wasn't right but it wasn't till a month after Beca and Jesse started dating that she finally confessed her feelings to Aubrey for Beca.

What had surprised her was Aubrey confessing to feeling the same. After that they had grown closer till she had asked Aubrey out. They grew much closer though they still both wanted Beca. A year went by and then Amy had given them the most wonderful news. Beca and Jesse had broken up. No one knew what happened, only that it had happened.

Bree and her had swept in carrying Beca away and into their home. The woman, cause she truly was no longer a girl, spent that first night crying in their arms. Six months later they asked to date her together. She had honestly thought it had been going well, till this moment.

"I do mean that Chloe. If we are just talking the physical, when was the last time either of you made love to me or even let me touch you?"

Both frowned as they thought about the question then like thunder it truly hit them where Beca was going with this. They hadn't. Hadn't talked, touched, or been emotionally involved with Beca in awhile. Guilt filled them except that is when they both noticed the bag sitting at her feet.

"I'm leaving." She announced, confirming their fear.

"Beca," Aubrey started then faltered; took a deep breath then spoke again. "Beca, you belong with us. You always will for as long as we love you."

"That is the funny thing about love Posen. You can mistake it for lust and desire which is clearly what you both have done."

"Beca please think about this. We messed up but you must know we care about you."

A sneer curled her lips at Aubrey's response. "Care? Funny. Six months ago it was love and now you say care. You can care for a dog but guess what?!" Both woman cringed as Beca's tone became shriller, "I'm not a fucking dog!"

_TBC maybe?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter. Here you go. I hope it's enjoyable.  
_

_**You're Going to Miss Me When I'm Gone**_

_**~0~**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Of course you are not a dog! You weren't a dog from the moment you walked passed us at that activity fair! If you had been you would have rolled over for me and begged me to fuck you!" Bree spat towards her lover. At least she hoped at this point Beca would remain with them. _

_She had never seen Beca get this angry. Now she wished she and Chloe had pressed just a little bit more about what happened between her and Jesse. They both messed up. She could own up to that and she could see where Beca was coming from to a point but for her to be this…adamant that she was leaving them. She wished that they knew what had truly happened that send her flying to their sides'. Which was where they wanted her. _

"_Wow Bree. That was put like a pro." Beca sassed back making Aubrey want to growl._

"_I think what Bree meant was that we don't think of you that that. We want you here. With us. For always."_

"_That isn't what Bree just said though, is it? '__Beca, you belong with us. You always will for as long as we love you.' I don't want a love like that. It should be forever. Till death do, and only, part. If the love you feel for me has gone then you both never loved me in the first place." Taking a deep breath she struggled with what she was about to say next. "You only saw me as a fuck toy."_

_She picked up her bag, turning for the door when Aubrey's voice called out again. "Your stuff is still here Beca. We love you and won't let you go."_

_With out missing a beat Beca reached the door and opened it, not caring that the world could see her ex-lovers naked. "If you really had cared Posen. You both would have noticed that my stuff has been missing for a week now. This," she emphasized by shaking the bag in her hand, "was the last of it."_

_The last she heard as she closed the door behind her was bare feet running for her office room and soon after two cries._

She shot up blinking rapidly as the room slowly came into focus. Waiting a beat as her heart calmed once more she let out a frustrated growl as she threw the blankets to the side, heading for the shower.

She hated that dream. It had been six years since she had seen her. Five and a half since she had seen Chloe but no matter how much time had passed it still felt like two pieces of her heart were missing. After Beca had left they had tried to track the woman down but the Bellas weren't talking and later she had realized that they honestly did not know where their captain had gone.

Beca kept in contact with them but she never sent word to Chloe and herself. It hurt. A lot that Beca thought so little of them that she wouldn't even let them know if she was alive or not. It took no more then twenty-four hours for the tears to stop and the searching to begin. They tried each of the Bellas and in a moment of desperation they had gone to Jesse's place to see if she had turned up there but all they received for that trouble was the slamming of the door. The Bellas assured them that she was safe and warm. Nothing else. They hated what both of them had done to their captain and like true friends and followers they believed in Beca. Forgiveness came two years later. By then though Chloe and her had split. It had only been six months after Beca left them that they completely fell apart.

Aubrey leaned against the wall as the cold water washed away her tears. Remembering what she had lost. They couldn't hold it together without her. Round after round of blame and tears ripped them apart till Chloe had finally left to return to her parents.

She had stayed at Barden for the rest of the year then transferred to Harvard Law finishing up her degree then it was on to New York and finally she had made it here; to L.A where Beca had dreamed of going and being a world famous DJ.

Aubrey shut off the water.

A small but sad smile lit her face.

She understood what Beca meant that day. Caring and love were two different animals.

And she loved Beca and Chloe with all her heart.

She'll find them both and this time she would do things right.

* * *

"One Venti Gingerbread Latte!" The barista called out.

The woman smiled, grabbed the cap and exited the store smiling as she went. Today something would change. She was sure of it. The Bellas were in town and it would be the first time she had seen them in forever.

Fat Amy had wrote her saying how much everyone was looking forward to it. She even said she had heard a rumor about Aubrey but nothing was confirmed and it had been a couple weeks since she had spoken to the blonde. It didn't completely concern her if Aubrey was in town. By now, she was sure; Chloe and Aubrey were married with the two point five kids. Chloe would be a doctor and Aubrey a powerful attorney. Maybe criminal law.

Her steps came to a halt as she realized where her thoughts had taken her once again.

It wasn't that she never wanted to think on them but the amount of time she put into it worried her. A couple years ago she had toyed with the idea of finding them. Making amends but then what? Win them over and prove that they needed her? Would the kids call her auntie instead of mom?

Shaking her head of all the confusing and confliction thoughts she went to step forward but suddenly slammed into the cement. A hastily called "sorry" passed her followed by another voice behind her shouting "wait, damn it".

She lifted her head in time to see a red head and a blonde dashing down the street unmindful of the people they were knocking over.

* * *

She hated L.A traffic, and she honestly couldn't decide which one was worse, L.A or New York. The cabbie driver kept glancing at her in his mirror before licking his lips. She almost wished that she still barfed under pressure. It would make him quit with the eye fucking.

Quickly she stepped out of the cab in front of MBP Records. This was her next step. After she's hired as the company's lawyer then she would begin asking around about Beca. Then she would find Chloe and they would be happy once more.

She hoped.

* * *

"I understand that."

The woman waiting a beat before she answered the voice over the phone.

"No, don't leave I'll be there is fifteen minutes. Yes I'm sure."

Another moment went by as she continued walking down the street not paying attention to those around her.

"Alright just tell her I'll be back soon and then we will talk about it. Thank Dinah."

Slipping the phone back into her bag the woman hurried toward the cab waiting on the street. She almost had a hand on the door when another person gasped then roughly pulled her into a hug. Their arms surrounding her within their warmth. A vanilla scent that she hadn't experienced in years flared through her senses causing her to melt within the embrace as blonde hair brushed her cheek and one of the voices she had been longing to hear for years spoke softly in her ear..

"I can't believe it's you. I've missed you so much Chloe."


End file.
